Molybdenum trioxide, in particular yellow molybdenum trioxide having a specific particle size and surface area is sometimes desired. Up to this time reliable methods to control these characteristics in molybdenum trioxide did not exist. Prior methods were trial and error as ammonium dimolybdate (ADM) was heated at different temperatures and times until the desired properties were obtained. The disadvantages were inefficiency and cost.
Therefore a method of consistently producing molybdenum trioxide of the above particle size and surface area would be highly desirable and an advancement in the art.